


With A Smile

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [97]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sort of? - Freeform, You Decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:A side (i picture virgil or logan as usual but you don't have to) who hides their smile bc they're self conscious (they have a lil quirk or anything else) and how the other(s) make him not do that (((i am a sap and proud of it)))💜
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	With A Smile

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> A side (i picture virgil or logan as usual but you don't have to) who hides their smile bc they're self conscious (they have a lil quirk or anything else) and how the other(s) make him not do that (((i am a sap and proud of it)))💜

Logan wasn’t a fan of smiling. It wasn’t that he didn’t feel happy, or want to smile, or even that he didn’t, but he mostly kept to a sort of closed-mouthed upturn of one corner of his lips rather than anything truly exuberant, covering his face self-consciously if he ever found himself unable to stop the grin spreading across his face. 

He just thought he looked weird, alright? And now it was basically his brand to be the logical, calm, unemotional one, so if he did get caught off guard someone _always_ mentioned it. “Oh look, you’re smiling!” or “You do smile!” or “That must hurt, bet you haven’t used those muscles in years!”

It wasn’t meant to be cruel, his friends weren’t like that. And he wasn’t just trying to convince himself; they really weren’t like that. It was just fond teasing but it still made his gut squirm and twist and he resolved ever harder to stop himself next time before it happened again. 

He was hanging out with Roman when it happened, waiting for Virgil to finish in his store of choice while they parked up on a mall bench and talked instead. Roman turned to him after a joke, and tilted his head quizzically. “Why do you do that?” He asked. Logan pulled his hand from his mouth and tilted his head right back. 

“What do you mean?”

“Why do you hide your smile like that?”

“I... don’t?” 

Roman huffed, only fondly annoyed. “Uh, yeah you do. I mean, it was just you being you for a while, I thought, but I’ve been dying to find out why you do it for ages now. So what’s the goss? Spill the tea!”

Logan hesitated, until Roman took pity on him and promised it was just a phrase that meant ‘reveal the truth’, or something to that effect. “Oh. I just don’t like it. It’s very childish. And-”

“Childish? It’s smiling!”

“And I look stupid!”

It was Roman’s turn to hesitate, as Logan turned away and folded his arms, lips pursed together and decidedly _not_ smiling anymore. “You don’t though,” his friend said quietly. “Logan, you don’t look stupid. You just look like you’re happy. What’s stupid about that?”

“Well my teeth are too big and I can’t smile right and I’m out of practise now anyway and-”

“Excuses, dude! C’mon,” Roman nudged him with his shoulder. “Trust me. How many times have you thought about my smile with any depth, at all?”

Logan thought about it, concluding that it was almost certainly none. “But that doesn’t mean-”

“How many times?”

“Alright none. I’m supposed to extrapolate from that that you’re implying no one is thinking about mine either, I suppose?”

“Uh, sure, but in English probably. But seriously. It’s real sad to see you always holding it back, why don’t you just...” His eyes lit up with an idea. “Why don’t you try an experiment! For one week you just don’t censor it at all and then judge the results for yourself?”

Well, Logan did like experiments. Empirical data was much more appealing than just emotional arguments... “Alright. but you can’t say anything about it! Don’t make jokes or, or congratulate or encourage me okay? Please?”

Roman snorted, holding his hand out. “It’s a deal.”

And when they shook on it, Logan allowed his first small, public smile to lift his lips. 


End file.
